Wishing to Be Free
by sonadowluver
Summary: Shadow grew up with parents that hated him and he finally decided to leave it all. When he's walking one day in a few cities over looking terrible with blood everywhere. When A blue haired Humal offers help will he take it, or push the other away? Sonadow
1. How it all starts

Running.. I don't know how long I had, or where I was going, but I knew I had to get away. I couldn't stay there for another minute, staying in the same home with... Them. I hate them, they drive me crazy. I'm shivering from the memories that are playing, chewing my cheek, still running quickly. I could feel the hot tears falling down my cheeks, knowing they were there because I could barely see. Everything was blurry, as if everything was the same.

My body ached; obviously I was hurt because of the stains in my clothing. Crimson was everywhere, but still, I ran. Surprisingly, I made it two towns over, thanks to a few buses. As annoying as this was, I kind of missed my room. Though I had to be in the same home as them, my room was my own sanctuary; my own paradise. No one bothered me, no one hurt me.

I sighed, closing my eyes as I heard a thunderstorm approaching, thunder booming in the sky above. My large ears twitched on their own, making my hair bounce a little. Wonderful, just wonderful. I hung my head and pulled the hood of my sweat shirt over my head. There were probably two lumps in it, thanks to my animal-like ears.

I shoved my fists into the pockets of my large black pants, listening to the cackle of the bloodied chains of them with every step I took. It was my blood on them, thanks to my father. Damn him… I hid my odd ruby colored eyes, lowering my lids as I walked. If I walked into someone or something, I don't care. It's not on the top of my list of worries.

I had to worry about where I should hide out until the storm was over, and make sure no one I knew could find me. Just keep moving, get away from that city. No one will think to look far away, or would have the attention span to. My feet unconsciously began to move quicker, pulling me along with them. My thoughts were only on figuring out what to do, but my ears involuntarily twitched at the sound of another persons footsteps joining the area.

Slowly I opened my eyes and blinked. It was someone that looked like me. He had blue, spiky, hair with big, blue furred ears jutting out from the top of his head. He also had a hedgehog tail with the same color fur. I wonder who he is. He looks older then me. Whatever, it doesn't matter. Again, knowing his identity is not on the top of my priority list.

Continuing on my way, I felt like I was being watched. Probably people wondering why there's blood on me. Ignoring the irritating feeling and that the small hair on the back of my neck was prickling, I kept walking. My feet hurt from how much I had walked today and another sigh left my lips. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I jumped, nearly jumping out of my clothes. "Are you alright?" I heard a voice say from behind me.

Slowly I turned my head around and saw it was the boy that looked like me. "I'm fine.." I mumbled before beginning to walk away from him, moving out of his reach. I don't need his help, nor do I want it. I'm fine by myself. I'm sure of it. I could hear his footsteps behind me, nearly matching my own and it irritated me. Great.. A stalker.

I quickened my pace, only to have his own speed up as well. Why can't he just take the hint? I felt the first drop of rain and annoyingly, it was on my hood. I love to be in the rain and watch it, but not under these conditions. I sighed, feeling that the other wouldn't go away as he had still been following me for the past few blocks. I stopped on a dime and turned around, the light drizzle and air the only thing between us. "What do you want?!" I said angrily, sounding as if I were growling.

The other blinked as he looked at me, his emerald eyes seeming to reflect the drizzle. "… Where are you going like that?" He asked, his voice deep and strong. It didn't matter to me though. Grunting lightly I turned around once more, obviously showing I didn't want him to bother me. I couldn't believe it when he grabbed my wrist, forcing me to turn and face him. What's with him?

"I can't let you go anywhere like that. Your wounds have to be treated. Where are your parents?" He asked, looking at me with those eyes of his. I hate that color. I tugged my arm back, hating to be touched by anyone, anywhere. "Let me be.." I said angrily, taking a step back as the drizzle began to turn into rain. It began to make my clothing heavy, but I didn't pay any mind to that as the other watched me, his hair becoming heavy and lowering.

"… Where are they?" He asked once more, his voice demanding. It was none of his business as to where my parents were or why I was like this, or if I needed to get medical treatment or not. I don't know him and I don't want to. "It's none of your business, so leave me alone!" I shouted, my hands clenching to fists. I have a very short temper. I spun quickly and began to run, running down the wet sidewalk before trying to cross a street, never seeing the headlights of an SUV.

All I remember last is hearing the other calling, "Hey, Kid!" and the sound of tires screeching loudly. I turned my head to see a bright flash of light and I felt something hit me with immense force, making pain shoot through my already battered body as I was knocked down, then everything went black…

I groaned and slowly opened my ruby eyes. My vision was blurry as I looked around warily, blinking a few times in an attempt to regain my sight. It took a few minutes, but finally, I could see clearly. I am in a white room with a window parallel to me. There was an oak dresser and a matching desk and chair. I am lying in a bed with blue sheets on me. My clothes were missing, except for my boxers and bandages were laced around me. It was then that the pain I had felt when whatever knocked me over and made me fall unconscious returned.

I hissed, wincing and hunching over. My whole body throbbed, but mainly the parts that were under bandages. What happened to me? Why am I like this? Where am I? This place didn't look the least bit familiar to me. My large ears twitched on their own when the door creaked open and someone walked in. I looked over towards the door and my eyes widened when I saw that boy from before. Not him…!

The male walked over, holding a tray with some sort of container that seemed like the kind that would hold prescription medication, a glass of water and a bowl that smelled like there was hot soup. The smell was strong, even from across the room. He gave me a soft smile and greeted me with a simple, "Hello." Rolling my eyes, I looked away. I didn't even know why I was here, what he's holding or who he even is. I just want to be on my way, by myself. I don't need any ones help, especially from some stranger. I felt extra weight being pushed down onto the bed, the piece of furniture seeming to 'groan' lightly.

"How are you feeling today? You gave us all a scare.." He said to me in a soft, smooth tone as I heard him slide the tray onto a stand next to the bed. Slowly, I looked at him, a raised brow and confused look in my eyes. 'Us?' Who's 'us'? I'm all alone in this damned world... He noticed my confused expression and sighed lightly, the smile on his face drifting slightly as he reached up for the medicine bottle and water. He opened the cap of the bottle and looked over at me. "How old are you?" He asked.

Why should I tell you? It's none of your business.. I just glared at him for a moment before directing my attention to the window. I don't want to speak to him, I don't want to be here and I most certainly don't want to know him or be given any help! I'm my own person; independent and can take care of myself, even in the worst of circumstances. I'm not a young child who clings to their mother. I guess he could sense that I didn't want to be near him because he stood up and backed away a step or two.

"Please tell me." He said. "I need to know, so I know how many pills to give you.." The male said, his voice still soft though I felt like I was slowly wearing at his patience. Oh well, it serves him right. "Why? So you can drug me?!" I shouted at him, my eyes narrowing dangerously, an obvious expression that I was ticked off. It wouldn't have been the first time I had been drugged. My parents at one time made me take this odd pill that actually made my whole body hurt and made me so nauseous, I vomited so much, I nearly died from the fact I couldn't sustain food, my body couldn't get nutrients and I wasn't able to sustain liquids. They wanted me to die; not to be around.

I noticed his eyes go wide, seeming to be shocked that I shouted that. Was it because of my sudden outburst? Or maybe he had expected me to just remain quiet. The man shook his head slowly, looking at me with the same emerald eyes I found irritating. "No, of course not! This medicine will help relieve any pain that might be in your body. I'm sure you're in terrible pain right now, especially after the accident." He told me. Accident? What accident? I don't know what happened before I passed out and I hated to admit it, but he was right. It felt like my body was on fire. That's how much it hurt. I wouldn't let myself show him I was in pain, because pain is a weakness. Something I cannot afford to reveal to anyone. With a faint sigh, I lowered my expression. At first, I was reluctant to tell him, but after a few minutes, the small part of my mind that wanted me to take the medicine spoke for me. "15 and a half" I said, though I partly didn't mean to.

I heard him say, "Ok." And heard him pop the bottle open. He was reading the bottle as if he were unsure, the look on his face saying it all. "Give me 3, idiot." I mumbled, gripping the blanket lightly. It was annoying that a grown man couldn't figure out how much medicine to give out. "H-Huh? Oh, ok." The humal said, as if I had frightened him. What a wimp. Get some back bone! I looked up at him, making sure my expression was blank as he gave me the pills and the water, but I put the pills in my mouth and swallowed them without any liquid. I put the glass on the floor beside the bed. "Done." I said, my voice monotonous.

Even though I could see him, I could feel his eyes practically burning me with an expression that screamed 'He's weird.' I growled faintly, as if I were a true animal, not only part. I'm not sure how I truly got to be like this, but my parents told my I was just a natural abomination. Maybe that's why they never accepted me. Whatever, it doesn't matter and I don't care. From now on, they are nothing but a fading memory. "Here, have some of this." The male said as he put the bottle of medicine on the table and picked up the bowl of soup and its wonderful aroma. I could feel my mouth watering, but I swallowed the excess saliva. He placed the bowl on my lap and I looked at it. The liquid swirled around, making circular shapes as slight steam rose from it, showing that it had cooled a little since he had brought it in.

Slowly I looked back up at him with a raised brow, not quite sure if I should actually eat the soup. There could be something in it, and I'm not a fool to overlook that possibility. I took a long, slightly shaky breath, but my gaze never tore from the older male in front of me. "Why should I trust you? You could have put something in this." I said, making sure my voice was near a mumble to create difficulty for him to hear. I noticed his left ear twitch and it took him a minute to put together what I had said. Is he mentally retarded or something? Damn… He then tilted his head slightly, as if he were a young pup and you had said something to confuse it in every way. His hair bounced lightly, the two bangs that were covering his face moving the most. "Why would I do that? I'm trying to help you, not kill you.." He said, his voice spilling with innocence.

At that, I couldn't hold in a laugh as I shook my head as if I were to have said 'no' to something, closing my eyes and sighing lightly. "That's a joke. Honestly." I said, a light smirk on my lips. No one had ever cared before. I had no friends and I don't consider those people my family. Family is supposed to be something you could count on. People you could go to if there was a problem, or you needed support. They were the ones that caused problems; caused my pain and suffering. They were the reason I was friendless and left alone in the world. Slowly, my eyes opened again and I looked at him. My smirk immediately melted off of my face, being replaced with straight lips, showing neither joy or sadness. I sealed off the expression in my eyes, having taught myself how. He was looking at me as if I had two heads and I growled again like an animal, the sound seeming to occur on its own from deep in my throat. I've been given that look many times and I still hated it with a passion. That look must have been the first look on my mothers face when she saw me. I had heard stories about her throwing a fit, yelling at the doctors that they made a mistake and I wasn't her son. That he had to have somehow switched around the children and her real child was in some other woman's arms. Just to be sure they ran blood tests and to her dismay, I was her child.

I remember when I was younger, she was sitting in the bathroom, her arms bleeding and black tears streaming down her face from her heavily applied eyeliner. She was muttering to herself, her voice heavy with grief and sadness. Her shoulders heaved as she sobbed, looking into a reflection of herself in our mirror that was scratched and chipped. Her eyes narrowed viciously when she saw me in the reflection as well, my ears flat against my head. I hated to see her upset when I was that young. Her eyes seemed to be filled with a hating fire, my being there just feeding the flames. Immediately, my mother raised her fist and punched the window. I staggered backwards, my eyes wide as I heard a loud shattering sound and shards of glass fall to the ground, and her cries of pain as lard shards had fallen into her. What hurt me terribly is that she turned towards me, crimson dripping from her wounds and she still stared at me with those enraged eyes, looking as if she were going to beat me to the ground then and there. "This is your fault! You did this!" She shouted, pointing a finger accusingly towards me. I remember feeling my eyes widen even more and even remember the feeling of my heart stopping in my throat, my eyes watering before flooding with tears. I fell to my knees, looking at her, asking her how I had done this. She only said the same answer over and over again. "For being alive. I hate you and should have gotten rid of you when I could have!"

I was pulled out of my thoughts as the male gently nudged my shoulder with his hand. "Are you alright? You were just staring into space. Your eyes seemed to glaze over, too." He said, concern in his voice. I scoffed at it, looking at him with narrowed eyes. I tried my hardest not to show I was hurting inside, but my eyes widened when I felt tears beginning to swell. I quickly jerked my head away and shut my eyes tightly, trying to fight back the droplets of water, though it was hard, because that line kept playing over and over in my head. . "For being alive. I hate you and should have gotten rid of you when I could have!" I tried to squeeze my eyelids closer together even though it was impossible to. I wouldn't cry, especially beside him. "Leave me alone." I whispered, knowing if I had spoken properly, I would have risked having my voice crack.

"Huh? Why? Tell me what's wrong, I want to help you." He said and gently laid a hand on my shoulder, which I immediately shrugged off. "I don't want you here. Go." I whispered again, it becoming harder to keep my tears back. Just go already! Are you deaf?! I heard him sigh and the weight on the bed lightened. His footsteps were annoyingly loud as he walked over to the door. "Fine." He said. "I'll leave you alone for now, but when I get back, I expect that soup and water to be gone." The humal said before walking out and quietly shutting the door behind him. The tears that I held back immediately seeped through the crack of my eyelids and slipped down my cheeks. I slowly opened my eyes, the tears falling a little faster and gently gliding down my cheeks, leaving faint, wet trails. I looked into the soup, a tear falling down the ark of my nose and to the tip of it before falling off of my face and into the 'food' some people would call it, making it ripple and make the reflection of my face shake.

I sighed sadly, sniffling lightly and turned my head to look at the blank, white wall as I thought of that one memory. Even though I don't want to think of them; want them to be nothing but a fading memory, I don't think I can stop the emotion from my memories. Everything they have done hurt and I can't remember one time they were nice to me. They've hated me ever since my mother birthed me. My heart ached, wishing I had someone close to me to hold me close and comfort me. But then again, that's how I always felt…


	2. Surprise, Surprise

This one is very short)

I walked out into the living room and sat on the couch, sitting on my legs. I rested my elbow on the arm of the couch and rested my chin in my hand. My eyes set on the empty fireplace. I stared as if there was a fire cackling in the soot-covered area. Thoughts ran through my mind as I thought of the teen in the other room. _ Why Is he by himself? That's one of the major questions.. _ I closed my eyes and wrinkled my nose, feeling a sneeze coming.

It never did though as I just sat there, sitting in the silence of the living room. _ I wonder who he is, like.. Where he came from. _ After a good while, I didn't realize how much time had passed because when I opened my eyes, it appeared that about 6 hours had passed. I guess I fell asleep. It seems that way. _ I wonder how he's doing. _

I got off of the couch and walked to the room. I knocked on the door with my left hand before turning the knob with my right. "Hey. How are y-" I said until I saw the bed empty. The blankets were everywhere and pillows thrown to the floor. The window was open and I knew what happened. "He's gone!!"


	3. Uhoh

I immediately ran out of the room, grabbed a coat off of the coat rack and kicked on my red and white shoes. I knew I shouldn't of left him!I opened the front door and was met with the heavy rain. I shoved my coat on and began to run, trying look for the other. I heard the sound of a gunshot and I growled lightly to myself.

_ Where'd that come from? _ I began to follow it, hearing another and another. When I saw what was going on, I froze, not sure of what I was truly seeing. Shadow was lying on the ground, unconsious. There were bullet wounds in his left shoulder and in his stomach. "Shadow!" I said, quickly scrambling to pick him up. I looked at him, looking at the wounds. _ I can fix these. These are those cheap ass rounds. _

Quickly I began to run home, the water adding to the crimson substance, making it run quicker through his clothing and onto me, as well as the ground. My feet splashed in puddles, water seeping into my shoes, but it didn't bother me. I've been through worse. Much worse.

When I got home, I ran to the bathroom and lied him down on the counter. I was lucky it was a big one. I took off his shirt before going to grab a first aid kit. It took me a little while, but I got the bullets out and put patches over the wounds after cleaning them off to the best of my ability.

When I finished, I cleaned up quickly, but thoroughly before bringing Shadow back to his room and lying him on the bed. "What'd you get yourself into back there?" I asked aloud, lying the blanket over him. I bit my lip, only a little of myself knowing I was as I stroked his hear gently. I sat on the edge of the bed and looked at Shadow, wathching him until I accidentally let my Consiousness slip from me.. 


	4. Horrid Memories and a feared voice

Pain.. The first thing I felt a horrible aching feeling. It felt as if my shoulder and stomach were writhing in pain. I couldn't remember what happened before I blacked out, but I do know that there were a couple people in an alley.. They were talking about Sonic and I guess I got too curious about what they were going on about.

It took another minute, but then I felt something else near me. Something warm. It was bigger then me, and too close for comfort, making me open my eyes. I was suprised when I saw Sonic lying there, a sad expression on his face. Only then I noticed that he had an arm around me, holding me close, as if he were to protect me from something.

_ Why does he even bother? He doesn't even know me, so he shouldn't waste his time.. _ I sighed as I closed my eyes again. Naturally, I'd push him off, but I didn't want to move, in fear that the pain would soar even higher. I knew I've been through worse and more pain, but still. Pain is pain. It hurts like a bitch! My ears twitched on their own as I heard the other yawn, feeling his warm breath brush against my arm.

I waited a minute after feeling him take his arm back, and the source of comforting heat move away before I opened my eyes. I looked around again, and spotted the other now sitting up on the edge of the bed, his eyes closed. _ What is he doing? _ I watched him carefully, watching his movements, though there weren't much. After a few minutes, he opened his eyes and looked over at me, a smile on his face.

"Hey, Shadow. How do you feel today?" His voice sang, his eyes seeiming to shimmer with a soft, warm feeling. I scoffed lightly at this and turned away. That look to me, felt like pitty. I sure as hell don't need it from him, nor anyone else for that matter. "I'm fine." I mumbled, though I don't know why I even answered him. Maybe that stupid bit of my mind answered for me..

"Good. Not every day you get shot twice. I'll go and get you something to eat." He said. I could easily hear his voice was cheery and it irritated me. I hated cheery things, I hated pity, I hated him! "I don't want anything!" I grumbled, stopping myself from clenching my hands into fists. I really wanted to hit him. I never asked for his help. It's his fault I'm like this in the first fucking place! If he didn't make me get hit by that damned car, I wouldn't have run away and gotten... Shot..?

I looked over at him, my left brow raising. "What do you mean, shot? Is that what happened?" I asked, though I didn't do it with the curious feeling a normal person would. I made sure I let no emotion reveal itself. I didn't want him to get even nicer and shit. He can go jump in a fucking ditch for all I give. He nodded, his hair bouncing lightly as he looked at me with those annoying eyes of his. Oh, how I felt like gouging those things out and throwing them into a martini.

"Yes. You got shot. I think it was by the guys I'm after. I'm a police officer and I'm trying to find a few alleged muderers." He said to me, his smile faultering for only a split second. It took all of my strength to stay on the bed, pain or not. I felt my muscles tense as a burning rage ran through my mind and darted to my eyes. I don't know if he noticed or not, but most likely he did. He chose that moment to just turn and walk out, my guess was that he was still going to get something for me to eat.

_ IT'S HIS FUCKING FAULT I'M LIKE THIS! _ I felt like crying from the rage I felt, but I wouldn't dare allow myself. I let myself slip up once, I sure as hell won't allow it to happen again. Tears are a sign of weakness. Being sad is a weakness. I'll never let anyone see that again. I've showed it to people and they've used it to their own advantage.. Never again.

I looked at the window that I had jumped from already and noticed that it was shut and locked. To add to my agrivation, it had a special lock on it that required a key. "Fuck! I hate this place! It's worse then home!" I shouted, bringing my hands to my head and digging my fingers into it. My nails were unnaturaly sharp, no matter what I did to them, so they added to my pain, though I ignored it.

I could feel the back of my throat begin to hurt faintly when I spoke, but I kept all of my emotions except for anger behind a wall. Nothing could get passed it. Not any more. I closed my eyes to keep back those tears of mine and when I opened them, there wasn't a trace left. I could tell. It was then that Sonic chose to come back, my hands quickly lowering to their sides as I tried to not seethe through my teeth. I made sure my eyes were cold; full of pain, hate and rage. It seemed like he could tell, because he paused for a moment before slowly walking over, as if I would lash out at him.

"Um.. Hey. I brought you some cereal." He said, putting the tray on the side table beside the bed I rested in. Those eyes looked at me and my muscles tensed again, forcig myself to reach up and claw them out. Maybe it'd be fun to watch the other suffer. I couldn't help but chuckle faintly for a moment, though my expression didn't show joy. He blinked as he looked at me, raising a brow of his own. My guess, he didn't know what was so amusing to me.

I just looked at him before looking away and closing my eyes. _ I'll just get out later.. _ He began to talk, though his words seemed empty, until he came to a certain question, "Where are your parents?" I opened my eyes, my head snapping toward him. My neck hurt from the action, but I ignored the pain. "They're dead." I said. To me they were, so that was the truth. His large ears drooped as he looked at me. "I'm sorry." He said, his voice low and full of sorry.

"Ha, I'm not. I'm glad those bitches are dead." I replied as I crossed my arms, stopping myself from wincing. _ Pain is a weakness... Never reveal it._ The look on his face nearly made me smirk and laugh. He looked baffled; like he was going to fall over in suprise and confusion. "What are you talking about? You don't like your parents?" He asked blinking. I didn't say anything as I closed my eyes and slouched forward a little. No more words would come from my mouth. I didn't want him to stay around and try to have a conversation with me. It wasn't needed.

That damned cop wouldn't leave though. We just sat there for a few minutes with an eerie silence looming over us. It was as if he was waiting to hear my answer, but I didn't want to say anything. He didn't need to know about my home or the real me. He didn't need to understand my life situation. All he needed to do was go away and leave me be. That's all anyone ever need to do. It's all that has ever been done, so why should it stop? Why should the way I've always been treated just change for this annoying creature.

At that moment though, my ears shot up at the sound of a large door bursting open. My guess was that it was the front door. I could hear multiple people enter and apparently, the cop in front of me did too. He moved to the doorway and told me to stay before he left. _ Where the fuck would I go?_ I could hear him from the other side of the door. He sounded confused. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" He asked. I could hear another voice. It sounded like a woman, but I knew who it was. My heart stopped and my stomach bombed. Mother.. 


	5. Too Close For Comfort

Her voice was as loud an obvious as a train wreck. I could hear her nails clicking loudly and even from the bedroom, behind the closed door, I smelled a faint scent of alcohal. "Fuck.." I muttered as my eyes glanced around the room. To my dismay, there was nothing there. I sighed, closing my eyes and shaking my head. I was screwed..

I could hear her slurred words as she argued with the cop, trying to have him say where I was. Sonic was reluctant on telling her until I realized why. _ He thinks my parents are dead.._ Why didn't I figure that out a few minutes ago. Maybe I had a chance of her leaving. But all my hopeful thoughts were there for a fleeting moment as the doorknob turned and she came in. Her hair was long and beautiful, going to her waist. It shined always as if the sun were shining only on her. She normally had the face of an angel, but when she was drunk, which was all of the time, she looked like something hell spat back out.

I felt my stomach tighten and a look of fear bled quickly into my ruby orbs. She pulled me off the bed by his ears, digging her nails into them. "Stop it!" I accidentaly yelped as he sprung back, but the woman immediately shot back and slapped me across the face, earning me a few scratches going from the corner of my eye, across my nose and to my mouth. I winced as I put a hand on my now bleeding face. A man walked in now, glaring at the me. I immediately knew who he was. He was my father. He was tall and had black hair. He had a ruthless expression, a cold gleam in his eyes. This actually made me quiver lightly, made my ears folding back and my tail go between my legs. The man walked over and picked me up, walking back out the room and to the front door.

I was struggling in his grasp, his arm hurting me. This only made him squeeze tighter and I yelped again. _ God help me.._ To my suprise though Sonic jumped in front of the door before my father and mother were able to leave with me. He had his gun in his pocket, which was rather obvious. "Put him back in the bed." He said. I managed to get a glimpse of his eyes, and he was overly pissed off. "Put him back in the bed." He said, his voice deep and angry. Why was he acting like this for me? My father growled as he looked at the police officer. "You have no authority to tell me what I am to do." He said angrily, my ears going as flat as they could go on their own.

"Sure as hell I do..! You're in my house, tresspassing. I'm a police officer and I have the right to shoot you." He growled, pulling out his revolver and aiming it at the man. He looked at Sonic, looking the least bit intimidated, but then got elbowed in the side by the woman. "Know what? We'll be back for you, you fucking freak. Let's let him take care of you so we can slice ya some more." She said with an eerie cackle. The male looked at her and it seemed that she was the one that wore the pants in the home. He dropped me roughly onto the floor before nodding and walking out. Sonic watched them before shutting the door and putting the gun away. He then went over to m and kneeled beside me. "Are you alright?" He asked, worry in his voice.

It took me a minute, but I slowly got up, wincing. He got to my feet, my face stinging as blood dripped down my cheek. Now I knew I couldn't stay here. They knew I was here for fucks sake. But.. How'd they get that information? It didn't matter right now. I had to move. I started for the door, trying to ignore the pain coming from the wounds from being shot which still stung, and the fact that my waist was now one big bruise. I heard Sonic get up behind me and before I knew it, he had my wrist and I was being forced to look at him. How was he so fast? "What's going on? Who are those people?" He asked, his eyes narrowed lightly and a serious look in his eyes. Such a change in his expression.

I rolled my eyes and tried to jerk my wrist away, but found he had a good grip on it. I tried again as I looked at his hand, then met his eyes. "Let go of me." I said, still trying to get my hand back. He only tightened his grip, pinching my skin. "No. I asked you a question. Why are people busting up into my house, after you? What'd you do...?!" He growled loudly. It suprised me that the other had the thought of my doing something illegal and my parents just wanted revenge. That's what the attitude I've been giving him has given off. "I didn't do anything!" I said in my defense, though I found he didn't beleive me and he sqeezed even tighter. His grip actually nearly met my fathers and I knew he was going to leave a bruise. "Get off of me! I didn't do shit!" I shouted angrily, still trying to get my arm free.

I guess it wasn't the smartest thing to do, because he shoved me against a wall, pinning my arm behind my back. It took alot of effort not to yelp and stop my ears and tail from changing their position. "Tell me what you did!" He growled, anger rising in his voice. Why was he acting so diffrent suddenly? And.. Why did I want him back to the other way? Was it because I knew I could trust him then, even if I didn't want to admit it? I just wiggled beneath the others' grasp, trying to get free even though it was a useless attempt. "I didn't do anything! What part of that didn't you understand?!" I shouted, still trying. My ears twitched at the sound of clanging metal, but it wasn't from the chains on my pants. I then felt something cold wrap around my one wrist. He then quickly snatched my other arm and I felt the same coldness. They were hand cuffs!

He pushed me over to the bedroom and pushed me in. "Then you'll stay here until you tell me." He said irritatedly before shutting the door. Well, more like slamming the door. My ears drooped and I sighed as he walked over to the bed, wincing. "I knew I couldn't trust him.. He's the same." I murmured aloud as he crawled on and collapsed to my side. _ Why does this happen to me? What'd I do to deserve going through all this? Huh?_ I could feel the tears in my eyes but they came too quickly for me to do anything. They began to spill from my eyes, staining my cheeks and wetting the cloth beneath me. _ Why can't I just have a normal life? Why can't I just be like everyone else? It's not fair... It's just not fair._ I curled up as best I could with the aching of my wrist, waist and wounds, and with the fact my wrists were bound together by metal.

The cuffs began to rub irritatingly against my skin. He put them on too tightly. I sighed as the tears seemed to become heavier. My past replayed in my mind, all of those horrible things I had gone through and never was able to do anything about. I always told myself that in the end, everything would be ok, but this just proves I was lying to myself. My words, like my life is just a waste. Everyone hates me for things I can't change or do anything about. "I want to die.." I just want a family or at least a friend. I want someone to care about me if I get hurt and trust me when I tell them something. That excludes Sonic, so now to me, he's nothing but someone who's adding to my pain. I choked back a sob, not wanting to be too loud.

Why can't I have been normal? Why did I be cursed with such a life? I buried my face into the bed to quiet my crying, unable to stop myself from sobbing anymore. "Someone please.. Just shoot me again, but this time in the head. Make it go through my skull. Every one would be happier that way.." Was the last thing I whispered before I accidentally fell asleep, but as I did, I felt a liquid beginning to drip down my arms and onto the bed, from my wrists... 


	6. Beginning to Trust

I slowly woke a while later, my ears twitching at the familiar soft patter of the rain hitting the windowcill. Sighing, I kept my eyes closed and thought about what had happened before I had fallen asleep. Fear made my stomach knot, knowing that those bastars know where I am, and I'm locked in a home with a man who thinks I did something illegal.

I shifted so I could sit up, but stopped immediately. My wrists felt like they were on fire and doused in gasoline. The gasoline being crimson, I'm sure. My ears folded back on their own and I bit my lip, wincing though my eyes were still closed. _ I hate this.. I hate it all!_ I heard footsteps from the hallway and Sonic's voice saying my name. A light growl left the back of my throat, my ears moving back more. My guess is, is that my anger was forcing them down.

My eyes finally opened, the wincing stopping nearly instantly, now forcing myself to sit all the way up and glare at the door. That's when the blue haired bitch came in, carrying a key and a smug gleam in his eye. _ He's so lucky I'm handcuffed. I've got a knife in my fucking pocket and I'd probably gouge him to death. _ Actually, that doesn't sound like too bad of an idea.

He sat in the chair beside my bed, which I surprisingly haven't kicked away yet. "What?" I asked, still growling lightly. It was amazing that I had that ability, like a real animal... Was I that? An animal? That's how I acted like constantly, trying to get away and do anything to be free. Survival of the fittest at it's peak, I suppose.

He just looked at me before giving off a faint him, making my ears wiggle a little.I hate not controlling them at times. "So.." He trailed, looking around before looking into my eyes, a burning sensation in his, making me turn away. _ Damn him... _ I could hear him chuckle at how I moved, my cuffed fists clenching more. Sure, it hurt, but I couldn't help it.

"I'd suggest you calm down before you have those handcuffs embedded into your skin, Shadow." He said, giving off another disgusting chuckle. "You're lucky they're stuck like that, you fucker..!" I spat, my eyes darting up at him, narrowed. I could feel the anger spill into them and flicker like a fire.

"Yea, Yea.. So. Are you gonna tell me who those people were that I nearly had to arrest?" He asked, a brow arching. "It's none of your business. Now get a life so you can stay the hell out of mine!" I barked, another growl growing in the back of my throat. I felt my fists clench harder and the metal move a little, making my would a little deeper. I tried my hardest not to wince, but couldn't stop myself from doing so a little.

I looked into those eyes I hated so much, and even though he was trying to be smug or tough or smart or whatever the hell he was doing.. I felt a feeling of regret. My growling died down a little before returning to its normal volume. "No, Shadow. I'm not going to just leave you around so those people can get to you. It seemed like they wanted to hurt you, especially by the way the man was holding you." He said as he leaned forward, his hands cupped and his elbows on his knees.

"Shadow. I want to help you. I care about you." The man said, his words soft and truthful. I felt the surroundings grow silent and to me, all I could hear were my thoughts echoing. No one had ever told me they cared or wanted to help. They only yelled and hurt me. Why would he though? What have I done to deserve his kindness?

I turned my whole body away from him again with no intent on looking back. "Why? Why do you care?" I whispered, hiding the confusion in my voice. "All I've done is be a little bastard." The other put a hand on my shoulder and instinctively, I flinched. _Damned reflects_ "Shadow. I care about you, because I bet you're a good kid deep down. And I want to help you, because it seems like you don't trust much. Everyone needs to trust in others once in a while." He said, his voice soft.

_ Why me..? Why couldn't he just leave me alone?_ My head hurt in confusion and the fact that I was trying to ignore my wrists. I just wanted to be left alone, was that a crime? If so lock me up and never let me out. _ Maybe... He's right. If I tell him, maybe... He'll do something for me and get rid of them. But, why would he do anything, anyway?_

He held my shoulder tighter and my ears twitched a little as I heard him shift, then felt extra weight on the bed, so he was sitting beside me. He never moved his hand as he looked at my face, just staring at me until I finally cracked. Which I did. "My parents." I replied in a mutter, turning my head away from him, just making him move to the other side of me with a confused expression.

"I thought you sai-" He started to say until I cut his words off with my own. "I know what I said.. But I lied. I didn't want you to take me back." I whispered as I closed my eyes, tears swelling in them, in fear that I would go back. And when I did, the beatings will be worse then ever..


End file.
